Crazy Over You
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Walking into the castle gates and taking a look into the courtyard, there is Jane practicing her skills on dummy. When I saw her, I feel as though I'll barf out my heart, my lungs burn as I try to keep my breath steady, my legs feel like pudding, and my eyes burn trying to hold back tears. What is it about her that sends my body into chaos? Gunther/Jane


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. **

Walking into the castle gates and taking a look into the courtyard, there is Jane practicing her skills on dummy. When I saw her, I feel as though I'll barf out my heart, my lungs burn as I try to keep my breath steady, my legs feel like pudding, and my eyes burn trying to hold back tears.

_What is it about her that sends my body into chaos?_

For a while, I've been having strange feelings about her, and it's confusing me. What's worse, is that it's getting harder to stay calm when she's around. When she smiles I feel as though I'll melt like butter, or when she yells at me I find it really attractive. Am I going mad?

That glare of hers makes me burn with so much excitement that I think I need to be locked up in the dungeon so I won't go crazy. So, today I did. Thinking about it, it wasn't a good idea.

_What if I die down here?_

Since the land of Kippernium is in a time of peace, the dungeons served no purpose, they just stayed empty. Sitting on the ground I think to myself,

_It's cold, it smells like farts, and I'm alone. This is crazy, what is it about her that makes me restless? Is it those full lips? That creamy skin? Her freckles? That untamed red hair? No, this can't be right, I hate Jane, I hate her_

Soon Jane found me "Gunther, there you are. If Dragon hadn't spotted you, you might have been stuck here. You're going to be late for breakfast"

"Go away"

"What is the matter Gunther? And why are you locked in the dungeon? Did prince Cuthbert lock you in there again?"

"No one did, I did this to myself"

"Why would you do that, is this a prank?"

"No it isn't, so you may go"

Unlocking the dungeon door, she teased "Come out now, you might catch the plague in here."

_That voice, it makes me shiver. What it's this turmoil_

"Don't get any closer"

Walking into the dungeon, she asked "Are you sick Gunther?"

_Don't look at me with those eyes_

"I'm fine, just stay away"

Coming even closer, she looked at me with troubled eyes "But your face is red, do you have a fever?"

"Stay away from me!"

"Stop this foolishness and let me help you. I can't let you die in here, we're fellow knights remember"

Confused, I asked as.

"What? You actually care about my well-being?"

"Of course, aren't we friends?"

I felt a mix of joy, delight, and confusion. My blood burned, I didn't know what to do, so I said the first thing that popped into my head "No we're not, I hate you, I hate you so much I want to murder you. Can I kiss you now?"

_Maggots what did I just say? Kiss her?_

Crouching down to meet my eyes, she looked straight into my eyes and asked "Gunther is this why you're in the dungeon? Because your attracted to me?"

_Can she read minds now?_

Looking way, I replied "No"

Placing her hand on my forehead "Hmm, you look sick, yet you have no fever"

_Don't touch me, I'm scared because I like it_

Then she placed her hand over my heart "Your heart is beating very fast, and your eyes are dilated. Are you attracted to me?"

_Darn you blasted heart_

Again, I tried to deny my feelings "No"

"Gunther if that's true than you wouldn't mind if I brought my face closer to yours"

Her face was so close, that our lips almost touched "Tell me again, do you hate me?"

I couldn't think straight, those emerald eyes made me feel dizzy, and those lips of hers enticing. All I could manage to say was "Can I kiss you now?"

_Maggots!_

Nervously, I tried to take back my words "That's not what I meant"

"Don't worry Gunther, I know what you meant"

Placing a light kiss on my lips, she quickly parted from my lips "Better?"

_She kissed me, I think. Whatever that was, it felt wonderful_

I froze, I couldn't believe what just happened. In shock I yelled "DID YOU JUST KISS ME?"

Standing up and dusting herself off, she offered her hand and smiled "That is what you asked for, now let's go before you become rat food"

_I guess, I like everything about her_

I lost, my feelings were won over by her warmth. Taking her hand, I got up and left the dungeons, but she didn't let go. I liked the feeling of our clasped hands, it made me feel warm and happy inside. But I worried over what she would think "Jane our hands"

Suddenly letting go, she exclaimed "Oh! Sorry"

_Wait a minute, does she feel the same?_

"Jane, are you attracted to me?"

Avoiding eye contact, she replied "I don't know what you're talking about Gunther?"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, because I wanted to"

_What?_

"Why did you want to?"

"Forget it Gunther"

Feeling a new-found confidence, I grabbed her hand "Tell me"

Red faced, Jane pulls her hand away "I don't know, because I don't hate you as much as I thought I did. Even if you make fun of me, I can't help but find you attractive"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes Gunther, I like you. Are you happy now?"

I felt pride, happiness, and at peace with the world. The feisty red-head that drives me to madness was the most adorable creature I've ever seen at that moment. Taking her into an embrace, she tried to pull away "Let go of me you beef brain"

"As feisty at ever aren't we"

"It's a mistake, I don't like you"

I felt like teasing her even more, I loved the way she got mad "No Jane, I heard you loud and clear."

"Let go of me"

With a smile, I replied "Guess what you frog rider, I like you too. I like you so much, I thought I was being driven to madness. That's why I locked myself in the dungeon, because I like you"

"You do?"

"Yes, I like you maybe even love you, are you happy now?"

"Gunther, sometimes you're so stupid, that I want to punch you in the face. But, I can help liking you"

"That's what I love to hear"

"Gunther?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I didn't notice, but where in the courtyard"

"And?"

"Everyone just saw what happened"

Letting go of Jane, and turning around, everyone was frozen in shock. Pepper broke the silence "Rake did you see what I saw? Jane and Gunther hugging and giggling?"

"He could have a wiggly worm down his shirt? Happens to me all the time" Said Rake

"This can't be happening? There is no way, Jane and Gunther?" Exclaimed Jester

"Enough! I'll set things straight. I love Jane, and I don't care what you peasants think. She's my women, and I'm going to marry her"

Jester fainted after hearing the news, so Rake and Smithy carried him to his room.

Confused, Jane asked "We're getting married?"

"Jane, you kissed me. That means we have to get married"

Running toward Jane and giving her a hug, Pepper bubbled over with joy "Congratulations Jane"

"I don't know what to say?"

"When is the wedding taking place?"

"Over my dead body" replied Dragon as he landed.

_I almost forgot about the giant frog_

Pepper ran off to her kitchen, leaving the three of us alone. Trying to calm Dragon down, Jane hugged his head "Now Dragon, what is the matter?"

"I thought you two hated each other? So why am I hearing of marriage? Is your mother behind this?"

"It was a misunderstanding, this has nothing to do with mother. Gunther and I had feelings we didn't understand until now."

"Is this true short life? Do you like like Jane?"

"Yes, I do"

Instantly changing his mood, Dragon laughed "So that's why you were asking me about Gunther. Jane I didn't know you like liked him?"

"It's a surprise to me too"

"Well this is boring, I thought I would get the chance to turn him into charcoal. This is great and all, but I have cows to scare" said Dragon before flying off, and disappearing in the clouds.

Taking my hand I'm hers, Jane teased "I didn't say, I would marry you"

"Oh but you will"

"And what makes you so sure?"

Smirking, I replied "Because, you find me irresistible"

Rolling her eyes, she asked "No the real reason"

"The truth is, I don't care if I have gone mad, if it means happiness like this. I'll throw my sanity into the wind, however, I'll never take you for granted. If, I didn't lock myself in that dungeon, than I wouldn't have found out these feelings. As long as we're together, nothing else matters, because I love you, and I'll never want to be alone again."

She pulled my head down, and smiled before placing a kiss on my lips "Yes, I'll marry you, you bog weevil."

"Let's go frog rider, we have to tell you're parents"

"They might think your crazy"

"Of course I am, because I'm crazy over you"

**Fin**


End file.
